Open arms & others
by Azul the blue
Summary: Inspired by Journey's "Open arms" Don't own a thing!
1. Open arms

Notes: Song and disclaimer: I don't own the song of insapration, Open arms, Journey does. Enjoy! :D

Smokescreen sighed, and shivered.

Bumblebee...

The scout was gone.

It was so cold... Smokescreen's spark ached missing him.

Just then, a yellow form showed on the horizon.

He ran to it, arms open.


	2. Send him my love

Notes: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING- Inspired by Journey's "Send her my love" ENJOY! :.(

Ratchet stared at the fresh grave of Optimus Prime.

It was so unseen!

Ratchet turned around, transformed, and drove away.

He need so much more than Ratchet could give!

And they had paid the price.

Ratchet turned on his radio.

"Send her my love... calling out her name I'm dreaming, reflections of a face I'm seeing, it's her voice that keeps on haunting me..."

Ratchet felt his greif ell up.

"Send her, send her my love! Roses never fade, memories remain! Send her send her my love!"

Ratchet got to a private place and transfomed.

He looked at what he was holding in his hand.

A wilted rose which Optimus had given him.

"Memories remain, old friend..."


	3. I won't give up

Notes: Idk who made this song, and I know I'm missing parts. But I don't own it or Transformers. I don't own anyrhing here. So... Enjoy! :D

Soundwave tugged on Starscream's arm, signaling him to follow.

"When I look into your eyes it's like seeing a beautiful sunrise... there's so much they hold. I won't give up on us, even the skies get rough .I'm giving all you my love God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up... I dont't wanna be someone who walks away so easily I'm gonna stay and band make change I can make. We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in. I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not, and who I am! I won't give up on us even the skies get rough I'm giving it all my love , I'm looking up . No, I won't give up o us. God knows I'm turning, love, we got alot to learn God knows we're worth it it, I wont' give up..." Soundwave played back his recording of the song.

Starscream dared to step closer. "I love you too, Soundwave..."


	4. Perfect

Notes: SOI: F****** Perfect - P!nk Oh my gosh, I cried while writing this. No matter how many times I hear it, this song brings me to tears. Enjoy... :..D

* * *

Soundwave picked up Starscream's limp body, and set it down on his berth.

Starscream slowly opened his optics.

"Made the wrong turn, more than twice.

"Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad descions? That's alright, welcome to my silly life!"

Starscream looked puzzled.

"Mistreating, placements understood. Miss, no way it's all good. It didn't slow me down." Soundwave gently traced a heart on Starscream's cheek.

"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect? Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me." Soundwave continued. "You're so vain when you talk about yourself. Chance those voices in your head, make them like you instead. Pretty pretty please, do you ever ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect? Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are _perfect_ to me."

"Done looking for the critics cause they're everywhere. They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair. Change ourselves, we do it all the time. Why do we do that? Why do I do that?"

Starscream has a faraway look on his face.

"Yeah, yes, you're perfect, oh you're perfect to me! Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you 're nothing, you are perfect, to me..."

Starscream whispered to Soundwave, "You're perfect to me..."

Soundwave hugged Starscream.

"I love you." Starscream said, kissing Soundwave.

"I love you too."


	5. Feel so good (You're so bad for me)

Notes: Idk the songs real namel but its not mine! Enjoy. :/ SITE ONLY NOTE: Wow, I just realized that I kinda made Arcee seem like... oh gosh. -_- No offense, Arcee fans! What the slag was I thinking? Ugh..

Arcee pushed Bumblebee away, saying, "This is not right..."

Bumblebee beeped.

"I know, baby..." Arcee ran her fingers down his arm.

"I really should say goodbye...but I just can't." She told him.

Bumblebee let out a sad click.

"It's not your fault you feel so good, but you're so bad for me."


	6. Part of me

Notes: SOI: Part of me - Katy perry I don't own anything here. Enjoy! :)

Optimus glared at his kidnapper.

"We're going to make you talk, once way or another... and you're going to work for us once I'm through with you."

Optimus pointed to his faction symbol. "See this?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"This is the one thing you will never take away from me."


End file.
